halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
RP: The Truth
(~Me and DARKEST only~) (Note - this RP is not canon in my universe anymore. I now think that Nala's father was a rogue, and that Mheetu is Scar and Sarafina's son, and ''was ''the heir of Scar) Plot Mheetu had been in a coma for days. The lions had tried to wake him up, but he did not. Finally, he did. But Sarafina had to tell him and Nala the truth, the truth about their father. It was Scar. Mheetu and Nala were shocked. But there was more. Scar had survived. He was brewing with anger, and had already killed one of the hyenas and captured a newborn lion cub. He learned that Kovu was in a relationship with Kiara, which he knew, was Simba's daughter. Scar had planned to kill the cub he captured, but he got an idea. He would put the cub in training to kill Kovu and Simba. Then, he would claim the thorne once again, and force Sarafina to become his mate again. But what worried Scar was if the plan would work. He had to get help. And he managed to. Will the Pridelands fall into discord once again? Rules #Do NOT g-mod. #No controling other characters that don't belong to you. #Don't break the fourth wall. #No sex. #Have fun. Characters Heroes Talivik the Lioness *Mheetu's mate* Darkstorm the Halfbreed Simba Nala Mheetu Sarafina Sarabi Rafiki Vitani Kafei Basi Abla Bopo Kweli Amalsi Abeeku Shemesh Busu the African Grass Owl Asante the Hyena Ziwa the Hyena (Baasho's Mate) Upesi the Hyena Antiheroes Feruzi the Spotted Hyena Ijara the Striped Hyena Kuli the African Hunting Dog Dogo the Bat Eared Fox Naanda (Younger sister of Sarabi, a bit older than Simba) Baasho the Hyena Villains Scar Everburn Alahk Babu the African Grass Owl Enzi the Striped Hyena Imara the African Hunting Dog Haji the Striped Hyena Hirizi the Striped Hyena Kheri the Striped Hyena Diku (One of Sarabi's sisters) Numbi (Rogue Lion) Ojo the Lioness (Numbi's mate) Banagi Shenzi Banzai Ed Roleplay Chapter One Darkstorm:*Asleep next to Vitani at Pride Rock* Mheetu: (Still in a coma) Talvik:*Nuzzles Mheetu* Mheetu: (Isn't waking up) Darsktorm:Muttering a Dark Magic spell* Mheetu: (Awakes by himself) Sarafina: You're alive! (Nuzzles Mheetu) We were so worried, ''I ''was so worried... but you're alive, and that's good great. Talvik:(licks her mate* Darkstorm:*Smiles) Mheetu: ^^ Sarafina: Nala, Mheetu, there's something I wanna tell you about.... Scar.... is your father. Nala and Mheetu: WHAT? Nala: But how? That means.... I'm related to Simba! Darkstorm:Impossible, that would mean that Kiara would have problems with her genetics, Sarafina are you sure? Sarafina: (Tearfully nods yes) When Scar was still known as Taka, I was friends with him.... we played everday, but I..... I didn't know that Sarabi and Mufasa would get into a relationship with each other. Then Scar killed his father for abusing him... I couldn't take it. I would never tell Nala and Mheetu about their father.... until now. Talvik:??? Mheetu: ........ Talvik: Honey Mheetu: .....H-huh? Talvik:(Licks) Mheetu: ^^ Darkstorm:*Turns Raptor and Roars* Nala: Mother.... how could you? Sarafina: I.... Scar did it. He..... (Sobs) Darkstorm:*Conforts Sarafina* Sarafina: (Sighs) Talvik: Sarafina, we must consider any of all variables. Sarafina: .....Okay. Talvik:*Picks up Scar's Scent* Mheetu: ??? Talvik: He is close Sarabi: ...Scar? How? Talvik: Dunno Sarafina: Scar survived? Talvik: I said I dunno Sarafina: ...... Darkstorm:(Growls) Sarabi: (Growls) Darkstorm: He is near Sarabi: I know.... Talvik:*Picks up Minnik (Mheetu's and Her daughter)* Sarafina: (Smiles at Minnik) Minnik:(Shy) Sarafina: Awww... it's okay. Minnik:*Licks her Grandma* Sarafina: (Purrs and lick bathes her) Minnik: (Like her aunty) Sarafina: ^^ Minnik:(Likes being clean) Sarafina: (Yawns, falls asleep) Minnik:(Sleeps with her grandma) Bopo: (Glances at his baby cousin and smiles) Minnik:(Licks) Bopo: (Laughs) Minnik:*Yawns* Bopo: Hmm... Minnik:*Sleeps* Bopo: (Sleeps next to) Minnik:(Licks) Bopo: ^^ Talvik:(Lick bathes Bopo) Bopo: (Purrs) Talvik:(Purrs) Bopo: ^^ Talvik: Kafei your son is cute Kafei: Thanks, sis. ^^ Talvik:(Licks her older sister) Kafei: ^^ Talvik:(Asleep) Kafei: (Sleeps) (In the Outlands) Alahk: (sHAKING) Scar: (Was in hiding for years, trying to find a plan) Everburn:(Appears) My lord Scar: (Smirks) Everburn... Everburn:(Half his face is bone) Lady Zira is dead, forgive my failure Scar: (His smile quickly turns to a frown) Everburn: Kovu has betrayed us my lord, He married Simba's Daughter and Vitani married Darkstorm. Scar: (Growls) What about Nuka? ((Probaly the only time he asks if Nuka's alright. XD)) Everburn:Dead, Zira was enraged for what Simba did, even though he mistreated me Scar: (Roars) We must do something about it... Everburn: What of that cub Alahk:(Shivering now) Scar: (Glances at the cub, smirks) I think this will go well... Alahk:(Approaches Scar) Scar: (Nuzzles Alahk) Alahk:(Licks his new father) Scar: (Purrs) Alahk:(Yawns and Rests his head on scar's paw) Scar: (Smirks) Everburn: Also I am married to two girls Scar: ? Who are they? Everburn: Nimaurde, Layla Scar: Oh... Alahk:(His eyes change from ocean blue to Green) Scar: (Drags the carcass of the Wildebeest he had just killed to Everburn and Alahk) Everburn:(Refuses to eat untill Alahk eats first) Alahk:(Eats) Scar: (Waits) Alahk:(Bllod drips from his muzzle) Chapter Two Kirara: So Kiara how does it feel to have life growing in you Kiara: Good, I guess. => Kirara: (Giggles) Well be prepared Kiara: ^^; Kirara:(Scratches behing kIARA'S EARS) Kiara: (Purrs) Kirara:(Her two tails are seen) Sarabi: (White fur is seen on some bits of her) Kirara: You ok Sarabi Sarabi: Ah, yes. Just getting.... old. ^^; Kirara:(Licks) Kiara: That's okay, grandma... ^^ Darkstorm:(Training near the lake) Mheetu: (Alone) Talvik: Licks) Mheetu: No.... Talvik:(Hurt) Mheetu *Backs away* Mhheetu: (Sighs) Talvik:(Had run away) Mheetu: Talvik..... (Goes after her) Darkstorm:(In a lion form) Nala: ...... Darkstorm:(Asleep) Nala: (Sighs) Kirara:(Nuzzles Nala) Nala: ^^ Kirara:(Purrs) Nala: ....Heh. Kirara:(Licks) Nala: (Purrs) Darkstorm:(Flies in) Nala: ??? Darkstorm:(Hey Nala: Hey. ^^ Darkstorm:(Picks out a flea out of Nala's ear) Nala: Thanks... ^^; Darkstorm:(Heh (Back with Mheetu) Mheetu: (Searching for Talvik) Talvik:(Giggles and sticks to the shadows) Mheetu: Hey... Talvik:(Pins him) I can't stay mad at you Mheetu: (Smirks) Talvik:(Licks) Mheetu: (Purrs) Talvik:(Purrs) Mheetu: (Gets up) I'm sorry I wanted to be alone.... it's just that... I couldn't handle the fact Scar.... you know. Talvik:(We can get through this, but first, I am pregnant Mheetu: (Suprised a little. but smiles) Talvik:(Licks and heads home) Mheetu: ^^ Chapter Three Bopo: (Asleep) Darkstorm:zzzzzzzzzzzzzz Abla: (Watches her younger brother Bopo) ????:(Cries for help) Abla: ??? Talvik:(Hears) Mheetu Mheetu: (Awakes) Huh...? Talvik: Listen the screams are heard Mheetu: (Listens) Talvik:(Runs to help) Mheetu: (Follows) ?????:(Coughing) Talvik:(Licks the Cub clean) Mheetu: (At the cub) ...Are you hungry? Helita:(Nodds her head_ Mheetu: (Leaves to hunt) Hetila:(ZZZZZZZZ Mheetu: (Comes back dragging the carcass of a wildebeest) helita:(eats) Mheetu: ^^ Talvik:(Purrs) Mheetu: (Nuzzles) Talvik:(Licks) Mheetu: (Purrs) Darkstorm:(Roars an Alarm) Mheetu: ?! Talvik:(Huh *Picks up Helita by her scruff and runs home) Darkstorm: IT IS EVERBURN Mheetu: (Growls) Everburn:(Growls) Mheetu: (Roars) Everburn:(Bites Mheetu) Mheetu: (Claws at Everburn) Scar: (Appears and pins Mheetu) Mheetu: Sc-Scar..... (Gets more furious and slashes at Scar) Talvik:(Roars and Bites Scar) Scar: (Claws at Talvik) Talvik:(Roars in pain) Mheetu: (Bites Scar's tail) Scar: (Roars and slashes at his face) Talvik:(Bites one of Scars legs) Scar: (Growls) Helita:(Slashes Scar) Scar: (tries to pin) Darkstorm:(Roars and bites) Scar: (Roars) Everburn, help me!!! Everburn:(Attacks Darkstorm) Scar: (Battles Mheetu) Talvik:(Yanks on Scars Tail) Kirara:(Hisses) Scar: (Bites Talvik's neck) Talvik:(Screams) Kirara:(Slashes Scar's back) Scar: (Attacks Kirara) Kirara:(Kicks Scar's Nuts) Scar: >,< (Cowers away fakely) Everburn:(Grabs his lord and Teleports home) Mheetu: (Streaks of blood from fighting) Talvik:(Panting hard, vaginal fluids dripping) Mheetu: ...? Talvik:(Screams in pain) Mheetu: (Tries to help her) she gives birth to a boy and girl Mheetu: (Smiles) Talvik:(Licks) Mheetu: ^^ Talvik:(Licks) Chapter Four (A female african hunting dog pup is seen stuck in a trap. The poachers killed her mother and father for sport) Everbrn:(Growl) The Pup: (Whimpers) Everburn:(Licks) The Pup: (Stuck) Everbur:(Picks her up) The Pup: (Shivers, cuts from the trap are seen on her) Everburn:(Slashes the trap) The Pup: (Scared) Everburn:(Licks) The Pup: ^^ Everburn:(licks her clean) The Pup: :3 Everburn:(Leave) The Pup: (Ears low, is an orphan because of the poachers) Darkstorm:(Picks her up) The Pup: Huh...? Darkstorm: (Licks) The Pup: ^^ Darkstorm:(Takes her to Pride Rock) The Pup: ^-^ Talvik:(Licking her cubs) The Pup: Hmmm.... Tova:(Purrs) Teliny: (Doesn't like being clean as much) Talvik:(purrs) The Pup: (Wanders around the Pridelands) Sarabi: (Stops the pup) Don't wander too far, kid. Now, what's your name? The Pup: Ummm.... Amalsi. Sarabi: I'm Sarabi. (Nuzzles Amalsi) Tova:(Trying to Catch Kiara's tail) Amalsi: Hmmm...? Kiara: Heh. ^^ Tova:(Pounces but misses Kiara's Tail and rams into Kovu, not hard but rough enough to get his attention) Sorry Kovu: (Nuzzles Tova) It's okay, bud. Tova:(Purrs) Amalsi: ...?? Tova:(Heh Amalsi: (Head tilts) Tova:(Gets up and Chases a rat) Teliny: (Licks Amalsi) Amalsi: ^^ Tova:(Sneaks) Amalsi: (Rests) Tova:(Pounces on a rat) Mheetu: Heh... Tova:(Smiles) Mheetu: ^^ Kafei: (Asleep) Tova:(Yawns) Mheetu: ^^; Tova:(Sleeps) (The next day...) Tova:(Running in the Feilds) Talvik: Honey don't go to far Mheetu: Let him run for a while, just not...... WAY too far. Nala: (Licks her brother) Tova:(Pants, then suddenly falls through a hollow patch of ground) Mheetu: (Shocked and runs to his son) Talvik: You were saying? (Meanwhile) Banagi: (Survived the fight with Simba, one eye ripped out) (Smirks) Tova:(Scared) Mheetu: (Snatches Tova and walks away from Banagi) Banagi: (Growls) Tova:(Shivers) Mheetu: (Sets Tova down in the Pridelands) Tova:(Left Eye Cut) Mheetu: (Notices) What happened, Tova? Tova:(Shaking) Banagi: (Watching from a far distance) Everburn:(Whispers) What happened) Banagi: (Whispers) Mheetu's son fell in a hollow patch of ground. I tried to attack, but Mheetu came before I could do any serious harm. Everburn: Lure him out tonight Banagi: Yes.... I will.... (That Night) Tova:(Now has a scar) Dad, do you think grandpa will come after us? Mheetu: No..... (Lying) Tova:(Nuzzles his Dad) Everburn:(To Scar) Shall we Scar: Yes.... Banagi: (Cackles quietly) Everburn: Don't harm the boy Banagi: (Stop) Yes... Everburn: Kill the rest Banagi: (Obeys and goes to do so) Talvik:(Roars) Banagi: (Attacks) Tova:(Hides) Banagi: (Sees Tova hiding, but doesn't hurt him, walks past) Darkstorm:(Roars) Banagi: (Smirks) Tova:(Bites Banagi's tail) Baasho: (Pins Banagi) Banagi: (Smirks) If it isn't the traitor.... Tova:(Stays close to Baasho) Banagi: (Slashes at Baasho) Baasho: (Growls and let's go of Banagi, biting his ear) Darkstorm:(Crunches down on Banagi's chest) Banagi: (Yelps) Everburn:(Attacks) Baasho: (Growls) Everburn:(Tries to take Tova) Baasho: (Tries to lunge at Everburn) Scar: (Pins Baasho) Tova: Grandpa (Hides) Baasho: (Bares teeth and slashes at Scar's face) Tova:(Scared) Banagi: (Bites Baasho's tail) Tova:(Bites Banagi's leg) Scar: (Defends Banagi) Tova:(Growls) Mheetu: Tova, get out, now.... Tova:(Retreats but Everburn Grabs him) DADDY Mheetu: TOVA!!! (Runs to save his son, but gets pinned by Banagi and Scar) Banagi: (Bites Mheetu's leg) Talvik:(Tosses Banagi into a rock and Fights Scar) Scar: (Bites at her neck) Nala: (Roars) Talvik:(Roars) Banagi: (Smirks and escapes from the Pridelands) Scar: (Slashes at Nala) Talvik:(Bites Scar's Tail) Scar: (Growls) Everburn, escape with Mheetu's son. I'll deal with the Pridelanders.... He obeys Mheetu: (Roars and pins Scar) Scar: (Kicks Mheetu off) Nala: (Claws at Scar) Darkstorm:(Flies after everburn) Scar: (Bites Nala and pins Mheetu, trying to choke him) Bakuu:(Rams into scar from the side) Kirara:(Growls) Mheetu: (Growls) I'll handle him..... alone. Bakuu: Doubt it Scar: He's right, Mheetu.... (Bites at Mheetu's neck) Mheetu: (Squirms to get out of the grip) Simba: (Notices the fighting in a far distance, roars and goes to attack Scar) Bakuu:(Bites Scar) Simba: (Slashes at Scar) Scar: (Pins Simba) Bakuu:(Bites harder) Asante: (Growls and attacks Scar) Scar: (Claws at Asante) Bakuu:(Kicks) Scar: (Growls) Bakuu:(Bites) (The lionesses roar) Bakuu:(His eyes turning Blood Red) Akida: (Growls and defends Scar) Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu: (Flee away rapidly) Bakuu:(Bites Akdia's neck) Akida: (Growling, trying to attack) Bakuu:(Drinking Akida's blood) Scar: (Swats at Bakuu) Category:Roleplays Category:RP's Category:Invite Only Category:The Lion King RP's